To Love you Again
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: YAOI. Yami and Seto re enact an intimate moment as Atemu and Seth. [ONE SHOT] LEMON.


_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama did not create Yu-Gi-Oh, that right is Kazuki Takahashi's. I beta-ed this one (surprise!).

(sighs) NIGHTSHADE: Another YGO fic… yaoi no doubt.

"…" – talking

_Italics_ – emphasized

UBER-BASIC JAPANESE WITH KAI-SAN!

Koibito – lover

Baka – idiot (worse than a fool)

Ai'shiteru – I love you

NIGHTSHADE: So you're finally writing the Yami/Seto fic you've been dying to since forever. Why now?

KAI-SAN: Because I didn't feel like it earilier… (is saddened by her own laziness) It's better than procrastination, right?

NIGHTSHADE: "Procrastination: doing what you should've done yesterday today."

Enjoy the ride.

**To Love You Again**

Yami pushed Seto onto the bed, growling with lust as he stared at the beautiful CEO. Normally, it'd take Yami a good ten minutes to get Seto as aroused as he was, but today was an exception: it was his birthday. "And you're sure about this, koibito?" Yami asked again, taking his significant other's feelings into consideration.

"I've told you that seven times, love," Seto said, showing a side of himself only Mokuba saw; Yami was privileged. "Fuck me like you own me."

"Who says I don't?" the former Pharaoh said with a tiny smirk. He took his black tank top, revealing an expanse of muscled flesh for his love to stare at. He hesitantly removed his Millennium Puzzle, placing it atop Seto's near bed table like a sleeping child. As he undid his leather pants, Seto got frustrated and all but ripped them off, throwing them over to the far window. "Impatient, I see."

"I hate it when you tease me," Seto said, already stripped.

"Me tease you?" Yami replied smiling devilishly. "Why Seto, you wound me."

"If you don't hurry up…"

Yami lay beside his taller lover, stroking his stomach slowly and laying his head in the crook of Seto's neck, drawing close to his ear. "I'll never do anything to hurt you, Ryuuza," Yami promised, gently nibbling on his ear and eliciting a moan from the brunette. "You know that, don't you?"

"I trust you with my life," Seto replied, turning his head and capturing Yami in a kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, but Yami's beat him to it; the Pharaoh won again. Seto broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Take me, Pharaoh."

Yami smiled at those words, he'd heard them so long ago; that same voice, the tone, it all was familiar. He moved from beside Seto to atop him, toying his nipples and running a hand over his length. "Would you like to hear a story, koibito?"

"What kind of story?" Seto asked, all but thrusting into Yami's waiting hand.

"A love story," Yami answered, stroking his love hard. "We could act it out once I'm finished."

"Sounds good to me," Seto replied, pushing more of himself into Yami's hands (Yami applied his other hand a moment ago). "Let's hear it."

"Alright," Yami smiled, taking his hands away and replacing them with his warm wet mouth. He entered into Seto, running his tongue in and out like a cat lapping at milk. His fingers traced circles on Seto's chest, only to make their way to Seto's chocolate brown locks and rest contented. Yami's mouth found its way to Seto's inner thigh and his tongue left a wet trail, leading from his thighs to his length and back again, making Seto moan with want. "Don't forget that I have a story," Yami said, finally taking his mouth away from Seto's tip. He moved his hands back and stroked Seto as he spoke. "There once was a great pharaoh in Egypt. He was so beautiful that he had six harems, at the very least. Everyone would have given anything to have one moment with him, bed sheets or not, but he didn't notice. Only one person controlled his lust, and that one person alone was all he ever needed. Oh, the things that they would do to each other, sometimes it frightened them how sexual they were. But none of that mattered, they loved each other in a way that shouldn't have been possible… and they still do."

"What kind of things would they do?" Seto asked, his voice heavy as he tried to concentrate more on Yami's words than his hands (his hands were winning).

"Oh, some of this, some of that, and _definitely_ that," Yami replied, applying slight pressure on Seto's length. He took away one hand, his right to be precise, and inched up to Seto's mouth. A shiver ran across his spine as Seto took his fingers and circled them with his tongue. "Ra, what do you mistake my fingers for, koibito?" Yami asked, moaning softly. He almost regrettably took back his hand, placing one wet coated finger into Seto's length, drawing out a rather ragged and surprised gasp from the blue-eyed twenty-year-old. "It's alright, love," Yami reassured, adding a second finger. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Seto replied, beginning to sweat. "I'm just worried you'll get one of your fingers stuck."

"Oh believe me, more than fingers are coming out of here," Yami no Yuugi smiled. He added a third finger and paused; was that a flash of pain on Seto's face? "You're sure that you're alright –"

"Dammit, Pharaoh," Seto said aggravated. "I'm with you, aren't I? I'll be fine. Go on with your story."

"Well," Yami began. "This one person the pharaoh was with happened to be his most trusted priest."

"That must've caused quite a scandal," Seto surmised. He took Yami's right and forced him into himself harder. "I'm not fragile, love."

"If you make me do this wrong, it will hurt," Yami said seriously.

Seto snorted, forcing Yami's hand again. "On with your story."

"Well, the pharaoh and his priest loved physical contact," Yami went on, "and they would create new ways to stimulate each other." He moved from his straddled position above Seto to lay between his legs, his own length at Seto's eager mouth. "They called this one 'Follow the Leader'." Yami took Seto into his mouth, running his tongue inside him and shivered as Seto did the same. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Seto growled almost savagely inside him and Yami reciprocated, purring contently into Seto. Neither knew who was copying who and it soon became a battle.

Seto would blow into Yami like a child on a trick birthday candle (y'know, those you just keep blowing on but it never goes out?) and Yami would retaliate with using Seto like his own personal straw. Of course, Seto would have to top that and Yami would go at him again. It happened gradually, but they began thrusting into each, matching the others' forward motion with his own. Seto screamed into Yami as he came, his shout being dampened by Yami's seed. When it was finally over, Yami crawled up beside Seto, resting in the crook of his left arm and laid his head on his lover's chest. Seto's heavy breathing showed that he was drained by their latest experiment and he kissed his smaller love passionately, claiming his mouth. Yami broke the kiss to breath and Seto chuckled, amused that he took his Pharaoh's breath away. "See, that wasn't too bad," he laughed, exhausted.

"You say that like it was your idea," Yami said, his voice slightly heavier.

"Who's says it wasn't?" Seto replied.

Yami chuckled softly. "Baka. Can I do to you what I originally meant too?"

"If you have the energy to," Seto answered, pulling Yami in closer. "Maybe later. It's time for sleep."

Yami chuckled again. "Baka."

"So how'd that story of yours end anyway?" Seto asked, stifling a yawn.

"They fucked each other until they died," Yami answered. He rolled his eyes and kissed Seto's chest. "Or until one of them fell asleep."

"Perfect ending," Seto said, kissing Yami's forehead. "We'll fuck each other until we die after a nap." He lifted his white trench coat from the floor and used it as a blanket for his multi hair-colored love and himself. His sapphire eyes dimmed as he began to sleep. "Ai'shiteru, Atemu."

Yami's garnet eyes remained open for one second as he reveled in Seto's use of his old name. "Ai'shiteru, Seth."

**-owari-**

Author Notes:

KAI-SAN: THE END! (throws confetti into the air)

NIGHTSHADE: And they fucked happily ever after.

KAI-SAN: Pretty much… I'm kinda sure that what started this was wanting to do A Romance in the Desert better, so here it is. points to a closed door You can hear them; don't they sound so happy?

(sound of Seto coming)

NIGHTSHADE: O.o… We didn't need to hear that…

KAI-SAN: Wait until I get you and your BEWD fic started… Oh yeah! (gets on a soapbox with a microphone) Everybody, this is Nightshade, my muse. He's my own personal Dark Magician and he's a sexy beast!

(spotlight shines on Nightshade; he flips the light guy off)

KAI-SAN: But he has an attitude problem ('cuz he has nobody to _love_) so I'm gonna write a fic for Nightshade and create a new BEWD-like thingy… Blue Eyes White Dragon Knight (BEWDK) so you won't be screwed by a dragon… though that'd be fun.

NIGHTSHADE: Maybe for you!

KAI-SAN: Anyway, I think I'll name BEWDK… (thinks) Midori.

NIGHTSHADE: Green? What the hell kind of a name is 'green'?

KAI-SAN: He's named Midori, dammit! Get over it! A-nee-way, I hope you enjoyed TLYA, work on Nightshade's story should start soon.

(aside) NIGHTSHADE: Yeah right.

KAI-SAN: Oh, before I forget… 'Ryuuza' means the Draco constellation in Japanese… basically, Yami called Seto-kun his star dragon, kawaii! (drowns in the fluffy-ness of it all)


End file.
